Hello , my name is
by fromtwin2twin
Summary: At the time of the marauders , the roots of Harry Potter are explored . Here it ' s their 1 st year .
1. Chapter 1

Hello , my name is Petunia Evans , I am twelve and my sister is a freak who hangs out with a boy who looks as if he ' s never seen a bottle of shampoo , let alone soap . My boyfriend is Vernon Dursley and when we ' re married we ' ll live in a nice , clean house with television and make sure no freak crosses our porch .

Hello , my name is Lily Evans and I am a witch . My worst enemy is James Potter , a wizard in my year who thinks he ' s the center of the world , my best friend is Severus Snape and my sister hates me , but I think she is just jealous that I ' m a witch . Later I want to be an auror or a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher .

Hello , my name is Severus Snape , my best friend is Lily Evans , I am a Wizard in Slytherin . My worst enemies are James Potter and Sirius Black , and when I learned he was a Black I couldn ' t understand that he was such a muggle-lover . Later I want to be a master of the Dark Arts and an experienced Death Eater .

Hello , my name is James Potter , my best mate is Sirius Black , I hate the Dark Arts , I am in Gryffindor house of Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft . ( I know , I ' m such a macho , putting guys first and everything . . . JP ) . I am excellent in class and I love pranking Slytherins ! With Sirius , of course .

Hello , my name is Sirius Black , I am a proud Blood Traitor , my best friend is James Potter , I am the best in classes with him and I hate Slytherins , which is , in my opinion , the best reason to prank them . I have another friend , Remus Lupin , and every month he goes ill and there ' s something fishy about it . . .

Hello , my name is Remus Lupin . I am a werewolf and it ruins my life . I can hardly believe I ' m at Hogwarts and have any friends . But as soon as they know what I really am , they ' ll hate me and I ' ll be alone again . Just as good , because if they follow me I could kill them and I would probably try to kill myself after .

Hello , my name is Peter Pettigrew . I want to be famous , whatever it takes, to be the most powerful wizard in the whole universe and beyond . But I ' m only in my first year and I ' m not very good at spells or potions . I ' m glad someone helps me or I ' d have to take extra classes and would die of embarassment .

Hello , my name is Tom Riddle jr , but you can call me Voldemort . My best friend is a pink pony which squeaks when you press it . I take it in my bath all the time . My worst enemy is a tiny dolly dressed in black which I call Death . If you turn the light off I ' ll wet myself and cry because I want my mummy .

I hope you liked this paragraph ! Sorry about the copy – and – paste thing with " Hello , my name is " but . . . it is copy and paste !

I know I over exaggerated with Pettigrew , but what else could I put ? Hello , I want to kill my best friend and be a death eater . I really can ' t see myself writing that , and you reading it . Okay well maybe you can but hey , who ' s the writer here ? And I thought he ' d be so selfish that he wouldn ' t even mention his friends . Next chapter soon !


	2. longbottom story

**My brother was watching the order of the phoenix and i dropped in just at the moment when Neville says " I'm quite proud to be their son... " and it nearly made me cry. I wish crucios didn't last forever. Long live the Longbottoms! So this fic is to them.**

_Crucio annulated_

Alice and Frank had another nightmare. Nurse Wilson saw it as she was doing her nightguard around the hospital : poor Alice was puckering her eyebrows and muttering something that sounded like"Ephil" over and over again. Next to her, Frank was lolling his head from side to side continuously.

Suddenly, Alice sat up, starting to sweat in a few seconds time, scaring the living daylights out of poor nurse Wilson, who wasn't in the best age to be scared anymore. Mrs. Longbottom panted and looked around. When she saw the old woman clutching her heart, she managed to whisper, trembling :

- Neville. My boy. Where. Love him... Tell him... them... Lily, James. Harry... dark lord... Bellatrix said he... kill him... day after...

Shuddering, she collapsed back onto her bed, moving her lips soundlessly and slowly falling back into her dark slumber.

It was the first time she'd spoken properly in sixteen years.

Scared more than half to death, nurse Wilson still held her brain tightly inside her skull, and she found a paper and pen so as to note what the girl'd said.

Rereading it, the old woman thought to herself. _Dear oh dear, the poor love. I think it's near the end of her trauma. The Longbottom family will be so glad-_

_Their daughter is waking up, after sixteen years._

...o

Neville jolted up from his pillow, sweat gathering at his temples and the nape of his neck. He pushed aside the covers and started writing a letter to his gran .

_Dear Gran._

_I know it ' s stupid and babyish to write to you for this, but I had a nightmare. Or maybe a dream. I dreamed mum was all right, but she was trapped inside a bubble that electrocuted her every time she tried to touch it. She was mouthing something..._

_Sorry if I disturbed you. Say hi to everyone, I love y _ _ __

And the boy fell asleep on his paper.


End file.
